Bloggers
"Bloggers & Butterflies" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It first aired on January 15, 2012. Overview After Austin realizes he is being followed by an annoying blogger known as H8TER Girl, the gang must find a way to unmask the culprit and put a stop to the silly videos being posted online. Meanwhile, Dez and Trish both get a job at a fish fry restaurant and Dez starts frying up everything but fish. Plot The episode starts with Austin eating a sundae that slips on his pants. As the camera pans out, it is revealed that Austin and Ally are actually in Sonic Boom watching a video of Austin eating the sundae on a website called Miami H8ter Girl. As the two talk about the video, Trish walks in the store and tells them she got a job at Pirate Frank's Fish Fry with Dez. Austin tells the two about the blog, but Trish already knows about it, saying she loved H8ter Girl, who writes about everything she hates in Miami, and Ally tells them that at the moment H8ter Girl hated Austin. In the mall court, Ally suggests Austin try to do good deeds instead of embarrassing things so H8ter Girl wouldn't have anything to post, and Austin agrees. He tries to do so by giving Nelson a quarter to put in the fountain. Nelson tells him he was going to wish for a mustache, but when Austin and Ally turn their backs for a moment, Nelson falls in the fountain. Austin quickly pulls him out, and Ally manages to get the various passerbys to clap for Austin since he just "saved" Nelson. Austin wants to see if H8ter Girl could make his saving Nelson look bad, and she does by rewinding the video to look as if Austin was actually dunking Nelson in the fountain. At Fish Fry, Dez is frying anything he can, including a football, hammer, and Trish's purse and phone. When Pirate Frank has to go walk the plank (pirate for use the bathroom), Trish gets Dez to do all the jobs Frank assigned to her while she just reads a fashion magazine. Ally finds Austin camping out in the music room at the Sonic Boom and after she asks why, he tells her he was going to live there until the mall concert so H8ter Girl couldn't get any more bad footage of him. Ally tells him he was taking it a bit too far, saying H8ter Girl couldn't ruin his career, but Trish comes in saying that was what H8ter Girl was indeed doing. She tells them that Austin's concert had been cancelled because the owner of the mall had seen Austin "dunking" Nelson in the fountain. The four friends camp out in the mall at a hat cart because Dez emailed H8ter Girl and told her that he had some embarrassing photos of Austin. He puts them in a bin as he and H8ter Girl had agreed, and goes back to his friends. Austin tells them they had to stay alert and awake, but they soon fall asleep, and H8ter Girl, who was hiding in the trash can, takes it and runs off, but makes a loud enough noise to wake up Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. They're shocked to find the bin gone, and though Austin's upset that they blew the chance to catch H8ter Girl, Ally tells him to look on the bright side because the blogger hadn't gotten any real embarrassing photos. When they check her website at Fish Fry, however, they find Dez had given her real photos, and they question why he did so, and he tells them that even though H8ter Girl was out to get his best friend, Dez had promised and was a man of his word. Trish complains about having to wear a hook hand because it gets in the way of her reading her fashion magazine (she can't flip the pages), but Ally notices a catfish mascot outside and tells Trish that at least she didn't have to wear it. Trish then tells them that the catfish didn't work at Pirate Frank's Fish Fry as they didn't sell catfish -- they barely served real fish -- and Austin realizes that it was H8ter Girl because the catfish had been watching them. After the catfish runs off because of their revelation, Dez grabs a fishing rod and manages to stop it. As Dez holds the catfish by the shoulders, Austin takes the head off, causing Ally to recognize the girl as Tilly Thompson, someone who had been in the same kindergarten class as Ally. They ask Tilly if she was H8ter Girl, and Tilly lets it slip accidentally, then tells them that she hated admitting things. Austin asks how she had gotten all of the videos of him, and she replies by telling him that she was always around him without his noticing because she was a "master of disguise." Austin then asks why she hated him, but she tells him she didn't, that she thought he was an amazing singer. She actually hates Ally because Ally ruined her song back in kindergarten. Austin asks her how Ally ruined it, so Tilly tells them that in kindergarten the spring pageant was coming up and the theme was insects. Tilly wrote The Ladybug Song and claims everyone loved it, though it wasn't true because the lyrics were all over the place. Ally wrote The Butterfly Song and Tilly claims everyone hated it, which was the opposite since everyone clapped for her and chose her song for the insect play. Ally tells the four that it had been a special day for her because it was the day she decided to become a songwriter. Trish says it was also a special day for her because it was the first time she was fired from a job. Tilly tells them it wasn't a special day for her because Ally destroyed her dreams. Austin doesn't understand why Tilly was attacking him when she was mad at Ally, and Tilly says that she had figured that by taking it out on him, she would also ruin Ally's career. Dez tells her he should just go after Ally directly, which Tilly thinks is a great idea. This annoys Ally, but Dez comments that he hadn't told Tilly a way to get back at her, though he lets it slips about Ally's stage fright. Tilly decides to go with that, saying they would have a show at the mall where they would both sing their songs. Ally wonders what would happen if she didn't sing her song, and Tilly tells her that she would continue posting videos about Austin so he wouldn't get any other gigs. In the music room, Austin is trying to help Ally combat her stage fright by having her sing in front of some stuffed animals, but Ally claims she can't do it. Austin asks what happened after kindergarten because she hadn't had stage fright before, but Ally doesn't want to talk about it, though she does say that if she did want to talk, she would go to him. Austin tells her that she didn't have to go on stage, but Ally said she did because Tilly would ruin Austin's career if she didn't, and Austin says it means a lot. He tries to distract her by gesturing to the sunset so he could get her dolphin that he wanted to keep, but, without turning around, she tells him not to touch it. At Fish Fry, Trish can't believe Tilly was forcing Ally to sing in front of a bunch of people, and Trish was going to miss it. Dez says that Trish was a good friend for wanting to support Ally, but Trish says that Ally might have a meltdown and puke on someone in the crowd, and, after they laugh, quickly adds that she also wanted to be there to support her best friend. Dez says they could ask for the night off, but Trish says that they had to get fired, making Dez tell her there was something he had wanted to do. Later, Pirate Frank finds out that the two of them had deep fried almost everything in his shop and fires them. At the show, Ally has to sing first, but she pretends the microphone doesn't work to get out of it. Dez, who was filming, comes on the stage and checks the mic, telling Ally it was working fine. Annoyed once again at Dez, Ally "thanks" him. She attempts to sing the song, but when Austin sees she couldn't he surprises her by coming on stage and saying he was going to sing it. Ally asks what he was doing, and he tells her he didn't care if Tilly ruined his career because he would rather that happen than Ally face her worst fear. Angry, Tilly also goes on the stage, and tells Austin that if Ally didn't sing the song, Tilly would keep posting the fake stuff about Austin online. Austin asks if the crowd had heard what Tilly said about the fake stuff, and they boo at her. As Tilly gets angry at herself for admitting it, Trish pulls her off the stage, and Austin sings The Butterfly Song. The next day, Ally, grateful at what Austin had done for her, gives Austin the dolphin he really wanted, but he gives it back to her saying he would pick it up later after Trish asks if he like stuffed animals. Ally asks what they were watching, and Dez tells her that H8ter Girl had a meltdown on the stage and it was now all over the web. Trish says that Tilly had been so embarrassed that she shut down her website, and Austin says that they didn't have to worry about her anymore. A lady with a stroller walks into the Sonic Boom, and Ally wants to see the baby, so she pulls down the blanket, but in the stroller is Tilly, who asks them if they had missed her, causing them to scream. Featured Songs *The Butterfly Song (premiere). Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Wade Guest Stars *Audrey Whitby as Tilly Thompson/Miami H8ter Girl *Cole Sand as Nelson *Jim Hoffmaster as Frank *Lauren Boles as Little Ally *Eliana Arroyo as Little Trish *Rachel Eggleston as Little Tilly Trivia *It is revealed that Trish' first job was in kindergarten and Ally's first song was written in kindergarten. *In the scene where Austin and Ally see the footage of Austin eating off his pants, Ally doesn't think there should be a sign to not eat in the store. But if you see really close at the piano when Austin and Ally look at the footage, there's a "No Eating Inside the Store" sign. Goofs *When they were camping out in the mall and fell asleep, Austin was lying next to Trish, who was lying next to Ally. After H8ter Girl takes the trash can and makes a loud noise, they wake up and then stand, and the camera shows Dez. It goes back to Austin, Ally, and Trish, but now Austin's standing next to Ally, who is standing next to Trish, but it doesn't seem as if Ally or Trish moved. Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Austin & Ally Category:Bloggers & Butterflies